ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
DoB10 Chapter 11
Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 Apollo: “Here’s something you’ve never heard before: You. LOSE.” Ben lies barely breathing on the floor of the bridge of Apollo’s war ship. Apollo stands over him, charging a powerful fire attack in his hands. The flames on his shoulders and head grow wildly as he builds power, and he releases his attack. Ben is engulfed in bright and unrelenting flame, his body now obscured by the heat. After making sure Ben truly could not have survived, Apollo holds back his unforgiving attack to admire what remains of his foe. As the fire dissipates, Apollo is taken aback in shock at what he sees: Ben Tennyson laying intact where he was previously, unscathed by Apollo’s flame and surrounded by a faint blue aura. Apollo: “WHAT?!” The Pyronite looks up to see the source of the aura and finds a tall, pink, rocky creature standing across from him on the far side of the room below the ship's forward windows, a blue glow encompassing the creature’s extended arms. The humanoid creature has two light blue eyes, and a gold and blue omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Strange energies emanate behind him, as many humans step out and stand next to him. Two boys and a girl, each wielding an omnitrix of their own, and Apollo realised with horror who these people were. Apollo: “Parallel omnitrix wielders? That means this is the work of Paradox, correct?” Ben 23 (alien): “Well actually it’s the work of Rocky Blocker! But yeah Paradox is helping us out.” Gwen 10: “And we’re here to stop you from killing my inter-dimensional cousin of sorts!” Mad Ben: “Well I’m just here to get my watch back, but if it means taking my anger out on you… So be it!” Apollo smiles. Apollo: “So I truly was at the precipice of victory? Then the dear Professor must fear my power! Nevertheless, I fail to see how sending more omnitrix wielders will accomplish anything more than the nothing he caused.” Ultimate Ben 10: “Well then let’s find out, shall we?” Almost in sync, Gwen and the Ultmatrix wielding Ben slam their respective omnitrixes to transform. Gwen becomes a four-legged plant with long, vine-like arms and legs while Ben becomes a small white humanoid with green eyes. Echo Echo: “ECHO ECHO!!” Gwen’s new florauna arms extend rapidly, grabbing the unconscious Ben and pulling him to safety. Apollo, confident in his dominance, does not intervene. Echo Echo slams his omnitrix once more, becoming a blue human-sized robotic alien covered in light blue disks. Ult. Echo Echo: “Ultimate Echo Echo!” Four disks detach from either side of his body, eight in total, and float ominously towards Apollo. Eventually they settle in a circular formation around the Pyronite, before emitting a deafening high-frequency sonic attack. Ult. Echo Echo: “Echo Chamber!” Caught off guard by the effectiveness of the attack, Apollo reels in pain. He screams loudly before emitting a fiery heatwave to melt the disks. With the destruction of the disks, Ultimate Echo Echo flashes twice, reverting to Ben’s human form. Apollo turns and dashes back to the terminal, grabbing Ascalon as he does. He stares defiantly at the five omnitrix wielders. Gwen returns to her human form, holding Ben Prime upright beside her. Apollo: “So maybe I misjudged you. But are you really willing to take your chances against the wielder of Ascalon? Just look how your friend turned out!” Mad Ben: “You don’t seem that tough!” Mad Ben slams down his power watch, turning into a buff humanoid tiger wearing tough leather armour with orange spikes. Mad Rath: “And now it’s MY turn!” He turns to Ben 23, who still remains in his large pink alien form. Mad Rath: “23! Shield me up!” 23 raises his rocky arm, placing a familiar blue aura around Mad Ben. Turning back to the Pyronite, the armoured Appoplexian charges into battle. Apollo raises Ascalon aloft before spinning it in place and creating a whirlwind that throws Rath back into Rocky Blocker, causing him to fall back. There is an orange and blue glow, as both Bens revert to their human forms. Apollo: “I’m not stupid. I know those shields are what you used to protect the other Ben from my fire. But you can’t shield yourself from the forces of nature.” Ultimate Ben 10: “And guess what he controls...” Apollo jumps behind his volcano-like console. Apollo: “Don’t you see how futile your efforts to fight me are?” The omnitrix wielders turn to look at one another, and together they reach for their watches. Gwen is the first to transform, becoming a squat quadrupedal crab with a massive head. Ben 23 turns into a light grey humanoid with large cyan eyes covering his body while Mad Ben turns into his version of Atomix. Ultimate Ben first transforms into humungousaur, before his skin turns a sickly green. Black plates of shell form on his back, chest, and head as metal plates begin to jut out of his knuckles. Ben Prime is left to collapse to the floor, still not strong enough to stand alone. The three conscious Bens turn to look at Gwen, Mad Ben smiling. Gwen (Brainstorm): “What? I assumed he’d be able to stand by now.” The four turn back to face Apollo, who weighs his options carefully. Apollo embeds Ascalon into the top of the terminal as he begins to speak. Apollo: “Well I’m beat. I assume you wouldn’t mind if I take my ship and leave, would you?” Apollo plants his arms into the protrusions of the terminal, and feeds power into them, when suddenly a deep voice comes through the intercom system. Ship: “Now jumping to hyperdrive.” U. Humungousaur: “Oh no you don’t!” Ultimate Ben raises his reptilian arms, his fingers retracting into his hands as they turn into cannons. A volley of missiles fly out towards Apollo, who rapidly removes his arms from the console. The missiles explode all around the Pyronite, cloaking him in smoke as they do. When the smoke clears, they see that Apollo has vanished and the terminal is destroyed. Ship: “Alert! Damage to primary command node detected! Reverting to planetary drive until connection is restored!” Eye Guy 23: “Well that was lucky! What’s a planetary drive?” Gwen (Brainstorm): “A planetary drive is a starship’s interplanetary speed setting. And I wouldn’t call it lucky either. Our evolved Vaxasaurian friend here just took out the command console.” U. Humungousaur: “He’s called Ultimate Humungousaur!” Gwen (Brainstorm): “Well if you’d have chosen a more elegant alien like the Opticoid over there, one of us could’ve used a Pyronite form to to deactivate the ship manually.” Eye Guy 23: “That is seriously the only time anyone has ever complimented this alien.” Mad Atomix: “Well how long do we have before this thing hits the Earth? I presume I lose access to my omnitrix if the Earth is destroyed as well.” Gwen (Brainstorm): “Judging by our current rate of acceleration, as well as the standards of modern Pyronite technology and our immediate distance from the Earth… I’d say we have 10 minutes before planetfall.” Eye Guy turns to look through the ship’s forwards window towards the Earth. Eye Guy 23: “Those Plumbers are about to receive a nasty surprise if we can’t stop this thing.” A blue portal opens in the middle of the room, and a blue-clad adult step through. Ben 23’000: “Alright children, come with me. It’s time to let the adults handle this.” Eye Guy 23: “Uhhh… Who are you again?” Ben 23’000: “I’m you from the future.” Ben 23’s Omnitrix times out, reverting him to his normal body. Ben 23: “Well that explains why you’re stealing my look.” With an orange flash, Mad Ben becomes human once more. Mad Ben: “Wait, adults? Plural? How many of us did Paradox gather?” Ben 23’000: “Well Paradox didn’t… Look, it’s a long story. We’ll explain later. Right now I need to get you five back to the Earth.” Gwen (Brainstorm): “And how, pray tell, are we going to stop this ship from there?” Ben 23’000: “'We' aren’t. Remember: Adults. Plural.” He gestures to the portal. Ben 23’000: “C’mon. Let’s go.” The adult Ben 23 is the first to step through, followed shortly by his younger counterpart and Mad Ben. Using her electrokinesis, Gwen holds the unconscious Ben Prime aloft and takes him with her through the portal. Observing that the portal is too small for him to get through in his current form, Ultimate Ben taps the omnitrix on his chest twice. First transforming back into Humungousaur, and then back to his human self. Scene 2 In a similar red-rock room, many Pyronites scurry to and fro to ready their ship for combat with the Plumber fleet ahead. A pink tear in space materialises in the middle of the room, and Apollo steps through brandishing Ascalon. Upon his arrival, everyone in the room stops and kneels before him. Apollo: “As you were, my soldiers.” The leader of the ship, a female Pyronite, steps towards Apollo as the rest of her crew continues with their work. Captain: “My Lord Apollo, we are busy taking aboard the troops from your ship. What has happened?” Apollo: “Nothing to fear of, but you have new orders. You are now my second in command, and the leader of this fleet.” A smile breaks out across the Captain’s face. Captain: “My Lord, I--” Apollo: “And as leader of this fleet I want you to call a full retreat.” Her smile subsides. Apollo: “If anyone questions you, tell them they must answer to me.” Captain: “Forgive me, but I do not believe that you would retreat when you are so close to conquering a planet.” Apollo: “Considering that I have just come face to face with five shapeshifters, I appreciate your concern. But''' I’m''' not retreating. You are. And I’m taking any ground combat-ready troops you have to hand with me.” Captain: “But we have the Plumbers right where we want them?!” Apollo: “Correct. They’re in space. Where they can’t stop me.” Captain: “How do you plan to reach the Earth without a ship, or without the Plumbers noticing you?” Apollo: “Same way I got here, Ignis...” Apollo raises his sword, and smiles as he admires it’s craft. Apollo: “Wormholes!” END OF CHAPTER 11 Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben Prime's Death is averted *Ben 23, Mad Ben, Ultimate Ben 10, Gwen 10, and Ben 23'000 all make their Prime dimension/timeline debut Minor Events *Apollo sets his flagship on a collision course with the Earth *Apollo plans to fake a retreat to trick the Plumbers Characters *Ben Tennyson (Prime) *Ben 23 *Ultimate Ben 10 *Mad Ben *Gwen 10 *Ben 23'000 Villains *Apollo *Ignis (Pyronite Captain) *Various Pyronites Aliens Used Ben 23 *Rocky Blocker *Eye Guy Ultimate Ben 10 *Echo Echo (Cameo appearance) *Ultimate Echo Echo *Humungousaur (x2, Cameo appearance both times) *Ultimate Humungousaur Gwen 10 *Florauna (Wildvine) *Cerebrocrustacean (Brainstorm) Mad Ben *Mad Rath *Mad Atomix (Cameo appearance) Trivia *Originally it was going to be one of the other Omnitrix wielders that saved Ben Prime using Barrier Reef, however it was decided that it would be Ben 23 after the name for his version of the alien was invented. *In fact when the original plot for Death of Ben 10 was plotted out, it would be Gwen 10 that saved Ben using her Kineceleran DNA sample. However this was obviously later changed after it was decided that DoB10 would not stick to canon as strongly as originally intended. Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10